Dearest
by qunnyv19
Summary: Ketika yang ditinggalkan terlalu sakit untuk mengakui bahwa dia ditinggalkan, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah membayangkan dan merasakan apa yang ia inginkan. "Ya Tuhan, aku ingin menyaksikan dia bertumbuh..." #KFS2


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
><span><strong>Characters:<strong> Draco Malfoy/Astoria Greengrass, Scorpius Malfoy.  
><span><strong>Warning:<strong> Typo(s). Oneshot. OOC. Alternate Reality a.k.a Modified-Canon.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>.:. Dearest .:.<br>© qunnyv19

* * *

><p>Saat itu dia masih bernapas di kedua tanganku, dan aku masih bisa mendengar suara tangisannya. Aku melihat kedua matanya yang terpejam rapat, mengecup keningnya yang merah, dan aku yakin, dia bisa merasakan aku di sana.<p>

Tapi kini Dia membawanya pergi, menerbangkan asa dan keinginan yang ingin aku capai bersamanya. Belum cukup semua itu, kenangan yang kumiliki dengannya hanya sekitar beberapa jam saja.

Katanya dia kekurangan gizi. Katanya aku kurang cukup memberinya makan saat dia berada di kandungan. Katanya Tuhan sudah memberinya jalan seperti itu. Katanya, katanya, _katanya_…

Ya Tuhan, aku ingin menyaksikan dia bertumbuh…

.

.

.

Aku melihat dirinya di seberang sana, menantikan aku dengan melambai-lambaikan tangannya di udara. Aku mengangguk, tersenyum pahit. Dia terasa jauh padahal dekat. Tapi sepasang mata abu-abu perak itu tetap menatapku, lebih sendu dari yang biasanya.

Ah, sepasang manik itu pasti diwariskan dari Draco Malfoy. Wajar saja, aku tidak yakin dia akan banyak mendapatkan keturunan fisik yang sama dariku, karena dia seorang Malfoy. Malfoy _tetaplah_ Malfoy, dan aku selalu melihat keturunan Malfoy _selalu_ laki-laki, dan yang laki-laki itu akan sama persis dengan ayahnya.

Ya ampun, dia masih kecil sekali! Aku harus menyipitkan mata berulang kali supaya bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Hari ini hari ulang tahunnya, dan sekarang dia berumur satu tahun. Kulitnya pucat, sama seperti … _lagi-lagi_, ayahnya.

Draco menyenggolku berulang kali supaya bisa menyapa Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy yang terhormat. Sedikit malu, aku langsung mengalihkan pandangan supaya dapat menunduk dan menyalami mereka berdua.

Setelah melakukan hal tersebut, aku berusaha untuk mencari keadaan Scorpius di tengah-tengah keramaian ataupun _di tengah kosongnya udara_, tetapi yang kudapati hanyalah _kehampaan yang mengawang-awang di langit_.

Kesekian kalinya, dan kali ini Draco Malfoy menyerah. Dia berbisik padaku. "Astoria, bersikaplah sopan."

"Apa?" tanyaku tidak mengerti. Aku sudah bersikap sopan. Aku hanya mencari anakku dan itu salah?

"Ini hari pemakaman _dia_," ucap Draco, bahkan dia tidak berani menyebutkan nama_nya_, Demi Merlin! Aku tidak percaya Draco bisa melupakan anak kita begitu saja. "Kau tidak boleh terus-terusan menoleh ke sana kemari tanpa sedikitpun memerhatikan acara pemakamannya."

"Baik," sahutku. Mungkin Draco sedikit gila. Dia harus memerbaiki kata-katanya. yang benar adalah 'hari ulang tahun' bukan 'hari pemakaman'. _Poor_ Draco Malfoy. Tapi aku tidak melihat sosok anakku lagi di manapun!

.

.

.

Berbulan-bulan berikutnya, para kolega dan kenalan keluarga Malfoy berkunjung ke Malfoy Manor. Mereka menyapaku dan Draco dengan sopan dan hormat seolah-olah aku adalah majikan mereka, walaupun aku tahu di balik itu semua hanyalah topeng bernama Darah Murni. Aku, sebagai salah satu Slytherin yang bermartabat, ikut merayakan ulang tahun Draco Malfoy yang ke dua puluh enam dengan menampilkan senyum terbaik dan perilaku seelegan mungkin, khas Malfoy.

"Ah, Draco," sapa Pansy Parkinson. Dia mengecup kedua pipi Draco dan mengeluarkan sebuah kado—yang aku yakin tidak lebih mahal dari apa yang kuberikan ke Draco—lalu mengulurkannya kepada Draco yang berdiri di sampingku. Kemudian, seolah-olah baru ingat kalau aku ada di sana sedaritadi, dia mengecup kedua pipiku, lalu berbisik, "Aku rasa bukan hal yang baik kalau keturunan Malfoy belum dilahirkan di dunia sampai saat ini."

Hah! Aku berteriak dalam hati. Scorpius sedang berdiri di atas tangga, menunggu semuanya sudah selesai berpesta, dan dia akan memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan untuk ayahnya saat mereka berduaan saja. Itu penghinaan, namanya. Aku menggelengkan kepala, tidak setuju dengan perkataan Pansy. Pansy mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Oh, _darling_," dia berkata seolah hal tersebut adalah hal yang biasa saja. "Aku menunggu yang _berikutnya_."

Dasar kalian semua orang gila.

.

.

.

Waktu itu Scorpius sudah berumur lima tahun ketika aku mulai membacakannya dongeng-dongeng Dunia Sihir, bagaimana pembagian asrama di Hogwarts—salah satu sekolah sihir terbaik di dunia—dan sedikit-sedikit mulai menerangkan teori Quidditch kepadanya. Aku memang tidak suka olahraga itu, tapi harus kuakui aku sering memerhatikan Draco diam-diam memainkan Quidditch di Hogwarts, dan itu _keren_.

Scorpius memeluk gulingnya dan kepalanya mengangguk-angguk penuh semangat karena semua ocehan-ocehanku. Aku ikut senang. Dia sudah bertambah besar, dan enam tahun lagi dia akan ke Hogwarts. Tapi, pasti rasanya berat sekali untuk melepasnya…

Pintu kamar menjeblak terbuka dan Draco Malfoy mulai melangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan ke dalam kamar. Semakin hari, Draco menatapku dengan tatapan aneh, waspada, dan _curiga_. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang salah.

"Astoria, kaubicara dengan siapa?" tanyanya, menatapku dan Scorpius kecil secara bergantian. Kini aku menatapnya dengan tatapan tak kalah menyebalkan.

"Tentu saja Scorpius!" Air mukaku berubah ketika melihat Scorpius yang masih tersenyum senang, walaupun terdapat seringai khas ayahnya yang terkadang timbul di wajahnya. "Draco, masa kau tega sekali _pura-pura_ tidak mengenalnya?"

"Astaga Astoria…"

Aku merasakan wajahku terkekuk ke bawah; aku mulai merengut. Hanya di hadapan suamiku aku berani begini, karena biasanya aku harus tampil elegan, kalem, elit, dan segala macam tetek-bengek Darah Murni lainnya di hadapan orang-orang. Draco menatapku tidak percaya.

"Astoria, Scorpius—"

"Draco, mungkin sebaiknya kita membelikan dia sapu terbang. Dia senang sekali ketika aku menceritakannya tentang Quidditch."

Draco menundukkan kepala dan mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya yang semakin lama semakin menipis. Aku menatap khawatir padanya, takut-takut dia sedang stress karena masalah pekerjaan atau apalah. "Draco? Ada masalah dengan pekerjaanmu?"

Draco menggeleng dan menahan tanganku di kedua sisinya. Dia menatap sepasang mataku dalam-dalam dan tajam. "Astoria, jangan membicarakan Scorpius lagi … kumohon."

"Apa?" tanyaku tidak percaya. Kenapa?

Dia mengecup bibirku pelan dan mematikan lampu dengan tongkat sihir, memutuskan pembicaraan begitu saja. Aku menggelengkan kepala. Saat kulihat dalam kegelapan untuk mencari Scorpius, yang ada _hanyalah kegelapan_.

.

.

.

Aku mencium hal yang tak beres ketika Lucius mulai memanggilku dan Draco untuk turun ke bawah, berbicara hal yang _penting_, katanya.

"Astoria," panggil Lucius. Aku menunduk hormat dan menegakkan kembali punggungku. Astaga, apalagi ini?

"Aku ingin menggendong cucuku," lanjutnya. Aku tersenyum bahagia. Aku baru saja ingin menjawab, _baik, aku akan segera membawa Scorpius turun ke bawah_, tetapi Lucius menatapku dengan pandangan aneh. "Astoria, aku serius!"

"Ya!" jawabku. Anehnya, balasan yang sudah ada di otakku tadi tercekat di tenggorokan. Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tadi, dan Draco yang berada di sebelahku mulai memandangku curiga. Aku tersenyum kecil padanya. Mungkin ayah mertuaku tidak suka dengan Scorpius. Mungkin dia meminta cucu _lain_.

Padahal menurutku, Scorpius serupa seperti Draco waktu kecil. Apa yang salah?

.

.

.

Aku sedang ingin membawa Scorpius jalan-jalan ketika Draco Malfoy menghadangku di depan pintu.

"Astoria!"

"Kenapa?" tanyaku. Lama-lama aku merasa seperti orang bodoh karena Draco, suamiku, selalu menatapku dengan tatapan yang _seperti itu_ seolah-olah aku adalah orang gila yang tak pantas bersanding padanya.

"Kau tidak bisa begini terus." Dia menghela napas lelah. "Kukira kau akan melupakannya seiring waktu, tapi … ini sudah lebih dari lima tahun, Astoria!"

Aku mengernyitkan dahi, jelas-jelas heran. "Kenapa kau minta maaf? Aku tidak bisa begini terus apanya? Apanya yang harus dilupakan?"

Draco mengucapkan mantra entah apa dan aku langsung tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

Aku berusia tiga puluh tahun ketika anak itu melambai dengan muram di sisi-sisi pilar Malfoy Manor. Aku menaikkan alis, berusaha untuk mengenal sosok itu, tetapi tidak ada satu pun yang mampir di ingatanku. Siapa dia? Rambutnya pirang, matanya abu-abu, dan perawakannya mirip Draco Malfoy.

Mengecoh yang lain supaya mereka semua tidak menyadari sosokku, aku mendekat kepada si kecil Malfoy. Lengkungan senyumnya semakin lebar ketika aku mendekat ke arahnya, tapi yang aku rasakan jaraknya dengan dia semakin jauh. Aku merentangkan tangan selebar-lebarnya dan Draco Malfoy tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku.

"Astoria, ada apa?"

Aku menggeleng. Aku menatap Abraxas, pewaris generasi Malfoy selanjutnya yang baru berumur satu tahun, dengan pandangan heran.

Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu dan aku tidak ingat _apa itu_. Salazar, tolong beritahu aku!

.

.

.

Abraxas sudah berusia enam tahun.

Aku menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun secara pribadi untuknya ketika yang lain sudah meninggalkan Malfoy Manor dan Draco sudah terlelap di sebelahku. Abraxas, yang benar-benar mirip Draco Malfoy, membuatku mengerutkan dahi karena aku merasakan hal yang sama seperti ini sebelumnya.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Lalu aku mulai mendongengkan kisah-kisah di Dunia Sihir yang ada sejak dulu, entah mitos, legenda, atau benar-benar nyata. Aku mulai menerangkan pembagian asrama di Hogwarts. Dan aku mulai menjelaskan teori-teori Quidditch secara singkat.

Dia tersenyum lebar dan terdapat sedikit seringaian khas Draco Malfoy di sana. Lagi-lagi aku mengerjapkan mata, kini anak yang pernah aku lihat di ulang tahunku yang ke tiga puluh melambaikan syal berwarna hijau-perak dan lambang ular di jubahnya. Merlin, itu seperti seragam Hogwarts saat umurku sebelas tahun!

Untuk sepersekian detik Abraxas kucampakkan, dan perhatianku teralih karena sosok di sana menatapku dengan sedih seolah-olah mengatakan, _kenapa kau melupakanku_?

Aku menggeleng karena tidak mengerti.

Lalu dia pergi bersama angin.

.

.

.

Aku ingat saat itu kami melaksanakan pemakaman Lucius Malfoy di tengah-tengah derasnya hujan yang mendera Dunia Sihir.

Insting keibuanku mengatakan untuk segera mendekap Abraxas yang sedang bermain-main dengan tongkat sihir di dekat makam kakeknya, tetapi aku melihat _sosok lain _yang ingin dipeluk, di tengah derasnya hujan, dia berdiri dengan tegap sambil memegang sapu terbang yang kuketahui adalah merek terbaru di Dunia Sihir.

Abraxas di pelukanku dan sosok itu semakin lama semakin jauh dari pandanganku.

.

.

.

Draco, aku, dan Abraxas jarang-jarang mendapatkan momen seperti ini. Kami bertiga menikmati restoran mewah yang ada, disambut dengan sangat sopan karena kami adalah Malfoy, lalu kami diberikan tempat mewah dan memiliki privasi tersendiri di restoran tersebut. Aku sedikit tersanjung. Dulu aku adalah Greengrass, walaupun sama-sama Darah Murni, tingkatannya berbeda.

Tahun ini Abraxas akan masuk Hogwarts, dan kami sudah merencanakan ini itu untuk kepergiannya. Draco sebagai ayah yang bijaksana mengatakan bahwa jangan membeda-bedakan teman berdasarkan asrama—padahal dulunya dia begitu!—tetapi dia tetap berharap supaya Abraxas masuk Slytherin. Aku berusaha menjadi ibu yang baik dan istri yang sempurna untuk keluarga Malfoy, maka aku menyetujui semua yang dikatakan Draco.

Kami juga berharap supaya dia bisa masuk ke _team _Quidditch. Kami minta supaya dia bisa mendapatkan nilai sempurna di berbagai bidang. Ingat nama keluarga Malfoy yang disandangnya walaupun nama baik Malfoy sedikit tercoreng akibat Perang Besar Hogwarts bertahun-tahun silam. Kami juga ingin supaya dia bisa menjadi prefek bahkan Ketua Murid di Hogwarts nanti.

Abraxas tersenyum angkuh, memamerkan gigi-giginya dan menyisir rambutnya dengan tangan. Dengan pedenya dia berkata, "aku pasti bisa!"

Aku tersenyum lega walaupun aku merasa hatiku sedikit mengganjal.

.

.

.

Aku sedang membaca surat Abraxas yang baru sampai ketika sosok remaja berdiri di dekatku, membuatku ingin menoleh padanya. Sosok itu. Sudah lama aku tidak berjumpa dengannya.

Dia memamerkan pin prefek yang dia dapatkan di Asrama Slytherin. Aku mengangguk senang dan tersenyum bahagia, walaupun aku benar-benar tidak yakin apa yang sedang aku lakukan.

Mungkin dia menyadari itu dan segera pergi secepat dia datang.

Aku merasa familier dengan sosok itu. Dia bukan Draco Malfoy dan dia juga bukan Abraxas Malfoy, apalagi Lucius Malfoy! Kalau dipikir-pikir, dia seperti sosok kakak untuk Abraxas Malfoy.

Surat Abraxas terlupakan di atas meja.

.

.

.

Abraxas sudah menjadi kapten tim Quidditch Slytherin ketika sosok Narcissa Malfoy sudah sering memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Aku berduka di dalam hati; tahu bahwa ajal akan menjemput sebentar lagi. Tapi Narcissa menggenggam tanganku, sosoknya yang rapuh memberiku kekuatan lewat genggaman tangan, padahal yang sedang membutuhkan ketegaran adalah dia.

"Astoria—" _uhuk, uhuk!_ Batuknya parah sekali. Sudah tidak bisa disembuhkan hanya dengan sihir semata. Bahkan dokter dari keluarga Malfoy pun sudah menyerah. "—aku akan … _uhuk_! Menitipkan salam untuknya…"

"Y—ya…" jawabku tak yakin. Siapa? Lucius Malfoy? Ya, aku tahu … mungkin bagian dari keluarga, dia pikir. Lagipula aku menantunya. "Ya," ulangku sekali lagi, kali ini lebih jelas dan yakin. "Titipkan salamku untuk Lucius Malfoy…"

Narcissa menatapku dengan tatapan linglung tetapi tersenyum pilu, dengan mengembuskan napas terakhir di atas kasurnya.

.

.

.

Abraxas sudah menjadi kepala keluarga Malfoy ketika aku menghadiri pernikahan anakku menggunakan kursi roda, dengan Draco yang membawaku. Kakiku sudah lumpuh. Dan aku tidak mau repot-repot lagi menyembuhkan kakiku. Biarlah, asalkan ada Draco Malfoy, setia di sisiku serta selalu membawaku bersamanya, dan yang penting aku sudah melihat Abraxas membawa menantuku ke jenjang pernikahan dan aku bahagia.

Kemudian sosok itu muncul lagi, membawa sebuket bunga di tangannya.

Aku tak terkejut saat orang-orang bertanya, siapa yang telah menaruh sebuket bunga mawar di satu kursi kosong yang tak ada penghuninya.

.

.

.

Aku mengembuskan napas terakhirku ketika aku merasakan kakiku mengambang di udara, lalu aku sadar, _kakiku lumpuh_, dan tubuhku ringan seperti awan. Rasanya lebih mudah terbang daripada berjalan karena aku sudah tidak bisa berjalan bertahun-tahun.

Kemudian aku melihat sosok itu, menatapku dengan tatapan khas Malfoy, tersenyum menyeringai, dan menggenggam tanganku dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Halo Mum."

**.xOx.**

**FIN**

**A/N: Hahaha wat is dis /gulingguling/ rasanya pengen bikin Canon tapi nggak mampu malah jadinya Future Setting gini. Pakai POVnya Astoria pula. Maaf kalau terasa OOC sekali dan bener-bener nggak masuk sama ceritanya, tapi saya bisanya begini /hush/ habis saya nggak tahu karakteristik Astoria kayak gimana.  
><strong>

**Btw sebenernya saya bingung mau kasih 'Mom' atau 'Mum' jadinya 'Mum' maaf ya kalau ada yang ga sreg ;w;**

**Kenapa Astoria lupa ingatan? Karena dikasih '**_Obliviate__**'**_**oleh Draco Malfoy. Itu mantra membuat ybs menjadi lupa ingatan sesuai yang dikehendaki. Kalau ada yang belum tahu: Abraxas itu nama ayahnya Lucius atau kakeknya Draco.**

**Scorpius mati saat bayi … karena dia kekurangan gizi saat dia berada dalam kandungan. Ada kasusnya seperti itu, tapi karena saya hanya berbekal **_**google**_** dan info dari teman, maaf kalau salah ._. **

**Oh iya ini masih Dunia Sihir. Dan kenapa Scorpius bisa pakai seragam Slytherin segala … anggap saja di dunia sana ada dunia yang sama persis, dan Scorpius ingin menunjukkannya kepada ibunya:p**

**Terus kenapa Draco dkk nggak bisa ngelihat Scorpius?**

**Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca! :"D**


End file.
